ONE MINUTE MELEE: Kefka Palazzo vs Giygas
Kefka Palazzo vs Giygas is the first half of the Ahomeschoolingroudon's Season 3 Finale. Featuring Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy against Giygas from Mother Description Reality warping taken to a new level, which of these Video Game Reality Warping Villains will take the cake in this duel of ages? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Fourside Day-Time It was the usual average day for the folks of Fourside, going about what they normally did. But like many before them, this was about to change as a creature rose. This wasn’t any normal creature however, this was a very powerful creature. Otherwise known as the Psychic Alien himself, Giygas. Giygas was the Giygas of Mother 1, but it still led him to destruction. The buildings of Fourside got destroyed one by one, and there was no Ninten to keep Giygas in his tracks. However out came another insane antagonist, this time it was the Dreaded Clown, Kefka Palazzo. “You didn’t invite me to the party!” Kefka exclaimed, as he readied his full-on assault on Giygas. “Lowly insect.” Giygas mused, as he prepared himself for a fight. Giygas’ psychic abilities were prepped to be used against Kefka, as Kefka was ready to warp reality. This, was gonna be quite the battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CdBZDsVGOo) FINAL ROUND! FIGHT! “Let the party begin!” Kefka exclaimed as he soared through the skies in a blaze before firing balls of light at Giygas. Giygas however teleported out of the way and began making telepathic communication with Kefka to distract him. Despite this however Kefka wouldn’t even bother communicating back, as he began spewing randon nonsense. “The mouse is..” Kefka said, before he grabbed Giygas telepathically and slammed him to the ground “SMACK!” Giygas reappeared back on his feet, and knew how much of a mistake that was on Kefka’s end. Kefka then bursted flames all over the place, shouting “Firaga!” Meaning that he used the Firaga spell. Giygas created a shield around him which resisted the Firaga spell, to which Kefka floated in the air again and used “Thundaga!” Electricity was launched at Giygas, but the shield withstood it despite breaking after. Giygas then took Kefka telepathically and threw him around the skies before tossing him into a building, Giygas scoffed at this saying “You weren’t so tough after all.” Kefka however got back up and glared at Giygas’ eyes, before a wide grin appeared. “Killing somebody like you will be sheer delight!” Kefka exclaimed gladly, yet insanely. Kefka then decided it would be best to try and finish this off quickly and used the Blind attack, which made Giygas’ vision turn to complete darkness right on the spot. Afterwards Kefka laughed maniacally before he rained down meteors at Giygas, Giygas snapped out of his blindness and telekinetically began tossing the meteors at Kefka. Kefka however telepathically tossed the meteors back, and they both continued to throw them at each other until they broke apart. “Well! It’s time to kill you I suppose!” Kefka stated Kefka then used Banish to seal Giygas within another dimension, as Kefka was already fed up with having to deal with him. But, then Kefka realized he screwed up as suddenly reality warped around him, changing where he was. ---- Cave of the Past (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRL5TWF_0eU) Kefka looked around in his surroundings, all it was were a giant collection of strange gray-ish fog in a strange gray-ish world. Kefka however then continued to travel through the Cave of the Past “Wonder where this leads!” Kefka exclaimed as he saw an entrance to a new area, which he entered right away ---- Devil’s Machine Kefka entered the Devil’s Machine, and quickly became horrified of what he saw inside it. It was a massive device, that seemed as if it were a bunch of flesh tubes topped off with a core. ..it’s as if it was a female’s bodily area. Kefka vomited at the sight, but kept his cool as he was still insane enough to handle this. Then, he saw, IT. The new Giygas, the one that nobody wanted to mess with, the Universal Cosmic Destroyer. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nENrxSRqz78) Kefka looked around him, and it’s as if Giygas was completely everywhere. Staring at him, and with no expressed emotions what so ever, just..sitting there. I A M H A P P Y” ''Giygas commented, as he still stood there. Kefka Palazzo tried to enter his God Form, and he did so as he tried to put an end to the madness surrounding him. “It’s time to finish this! Light Of Judgement!” Kefka shouted, as he fired a destructive ray of light at Giygas. Which made a powerful explosion around him, enough to cut continents to pieces. But Giygas was still there, watching, and angry. Giygas then began to appear all over the place, and change it’s size to screw around with Kefka’s mind. Giygas then launched a mind-attack, Kefka tried to counter-attack, but. ''YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF GIYGAS’ ATTACK Kefka was then hit by the mind-attack, the pain was real and it was agonizing for Kefka. Clearly Giygas was out of his league here, and he would continue his sadistic acts. Or so he’d have you believe, instead Giygas said “E N O U G H” and began warping Kefka apart, Kefka was immune to any kind of magical attacks while he was protected by the warring tryad, then he got fully transformed. he used all of the three gods of magic to destroy the planet with giygas in it and survived easily since he could just fly away and watch giygas turning into ashe with an thing that used to be a planet with live in it. K.O! This melee’s victory goes too.. Kefka Palazzo! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees